Viper meets Sir Hiss
They continued swimming until they got to some boulders that are close to the surface. They reached an island, and spotted a yellow snake wearing a red hat with a white feather on it and a red cape around his neck playing with the telescope in a silly manner. His name was Sir Hiss, Viper's friend. He was humming to himself when he heard Viper's voice calling for him. "Hiss!" He grabbed the telescope and looked through it, not realizing that it was in the opposite direction. "Whoa! Mer-serpent off the port bow!" he hollered, "Viper, how you doin' kid?" The male snake put the telescope down. Viper shook her head. Hiss couldn't believe his eyes. "Whoa, what a swim!" "Hiss, look what we found." Viper said, showing him her bag. "Yeah," said Pixie. "We were in this sunken ship." Dixie added, "And it was really creepy." "Normal stuff, huh?" Hiss wondered, "Hey, lemme see." He pulled an anchor out of the crow's nest and dropped it not realizing it was tied to his neck dropped it down pulling him with. Shaking himself off he stepped on Dixie's head and reached into Viper's bag and lifted up the platinum containered object. "Look at this." said Hiss. "Wow, this is special! This is very, very unusual." "What?" Viper asked, "What is it?" "It's a face creamer!" answered Hiss, "Normal animals use this little baby..." He unscrewed the lid, almost dropping it, but managing to awkwardly catch it. "...to smoothen their scales out." Hiss finished. Then he stuck his tail in the face creamer and spread it all over his face. "See? Just a little dab here and a touch there and, voiolay!" With that, he had smeared the face creamer all over his face and he donned himself a "healthy" skin complexion. "You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of scales that normal animals go nuts over!" Hiss handed the face creamer back to an amazed Viper "A face creamer!" "What about that one?" asked Dixie, pointing to the brown horn. Hiss took it from him. "Ah, this I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful!" he said. He examined the pipe before holding it up for the others to see. "A banded, bulbous - snarfblat." "Oohhh." Viper, Pixie, and Dixie said in awe and in unison. They looked at each other in amazement. Even though the snake seemed crazy, he really knew a lot about normal things. "Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehistorical times, when normal animals used to sit around, and stare at each other all day." he said, pressing his face up against Viper's to emphasize his point. "Got very boring. So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me." Hiss took a deep breath and blew hard into the pipe, causing some bubbles and seaweed to come out the end. "Music?" Viper gasped. "It's stuck!" Hiss coughed. "Oh, the concert?!" Viper exclaimed, picking up her things and putting them back in her bag, "Oh my gosh, my uncle's gonna kill me!" "The concert was today?" Pixie gasped. Hiss shook the pipe and said, "Maybe you could make a little planter out of it or somethin'." "Uh, I'm sorry," said Viper, as she grabbed the pipe and shoved it back in her bag, "I've gotta go. Thank you, Hiss." She waved one last time before diving below the surface to face her uncle's wrath. "Anytime, sweetie!" Hiss called, "Anytime." Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs